The Song of Red
by MariTenebrae
Summary: En Airon, se encuentra el horrible asesino que extinguió a los Exterminadores del Norte. Treinta años después, 412 debe de encontrar al asesino, antes de que éste vuelva a cometer otra de sus atrocidades.


**Capítulo 1: Lo roto debe ser abandonado. **

El frío era infernal en ese lugar, la lluvia era el único sonido que acompañaba mi agitada respiración y la oscuridad era mi única compañía, mi disfraz protector. Los demonios de las tinieblas esperaban pacientemente, buscando almas perdidas y tentadas a cometer atrocidades, inundando el lugar con sus sombrías presencias. Luces se veían a lo lejos, luces tan ajenas a esta zona desprotegida de la presencia lumínica, dando rienda suelta a lo tenebroso, a lo malvado, a lo que se había escapado de los avernos.

Pobre y débil luz resaltaba en el mar negro que me rodeaba, como tratando de sobrevivir a caer también presa de las sombras. La miraba fijamente, era lo único visible, más el poco suelo iluminado por ella, el cual mostraba un piso lleno de la suciedad de las calles. Repentinamente, emerge una figura encapuchada y cuyo rostro me era sólo parcialmente visible. Lo supe de inmediato, se trataba del mensajero de aquel que me había citado a este lugar tan insalubre.

—El zorro sonriente tiene rojo en la cabeza —dice una voz monótona, notablemente masculina. Ese rostro anormalmente blanco, tan ausente de calor como el ambiente mismo, con una falta de expresividad que parecía que sus emociones hubiesen muerto. Reconozco esa línea de diálogo de inmediato, y casi automáticamente respondo a ella.

—La paloma blanca odia su sonrisa que luce siniestra —susurro, pero de manera audible. Esas oraciones en sí no tienen ningún sentido, pero precisamente son tan absurdas que nadie podría adivinarlas con facilidad. Así, es nuestra contraseña. El ser encapuchado arroja un fólder y se retira. Incluso después de su partida, decido quedarme inmóvil unos momentos más. Las frías sombras no tienen piedad de mí ni un momento y la tregua entre sus oscuros seres y yo aparentemente es un imposible. Mis miedos infantiles son algo estúpido, quizás en sí mi persona es estúpida, pero que aún a estas alturas actúe como una niña asustadiza con miedo de lo que oculto en las tinieblas a es completamente antiprofesional.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Miserables minutos, que para mí se habían convertido en días, semanas, quizás en un millón de años más. Mis manos temblorosas se acercaron al folder cuyo contenido debía ser leído cuidadosamente, cuyo contenido puede salvarme o puede condenarme. Claro, a decir verdad, no tengo esperanza. Esto me condenará por los siglos de los siglos, hasta que mi cuerpo sin valor sea atravesado por las garras de la muerte.

Me quedé con la intriga en el momento, ahí los demonios seguían acechando para devorar mi alma, aún siguen por ahí esperando. ¿Esperando a qué? Esperando a que caiga, esperando a que me fragmente. ¡Demasiado tiempo! ¡Llevaba demasiado tiempo aquí! Quizás más del que podría soportar, quizás me devoraron por dentro y no me he percatado de sus dientes afilados cortándome, rompiéndome...

Después de minutos largos y gélidos, el edificio de desgastada pintura rojiza entra a mi vista, imponente entre la oscuridad de la noche, luce como si estuviese aguardando algo maligno, el frondoso árbol frente a él de abundantes ramas verdosas pareciera ser un tronco con múltiples garras. La noche, las tres de la noche, la hora de Lucifer, de Asmodeo y de Satanás. Todo acechaba y todo podría ser una presa.

Entré al edificio, y el viejo portero de rojiza nariz bastante prominente me miró con somnolencia, con una bufanda que cubría casi completamente su rostro y un pesado abrigo que hacía lucir al casi esquelético hombre seis veces más pesado de lo que era. Le saludé, en su idioma que apenas conocía. Apenas y hablo el inglés y el español, ya quisiera yo conocer el ruso. Caminé algo rápido, pero traté de no tener una actitud sospechosa. Subí las rechinantes escaleras y me sostuve del barandal. ¡Ah, mierda! ¡JODIDAS ASTILLAS!

Emití un gruñido y me la saqué rápidamente. Mi humor estaba empeorando a cada momento. No me parecía un buen día. Recorrí un pasillo, saqué la oxidada llave y la introduje en el picaporte para abrir la puerta. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí casi con cautela, como si portara muchísimo dinero en ese sobre, que me atacarían si me vieran con él, como si portara algo mágico que debe ser oculto a los ojos de las personas. Sin embargo, nada más lejano de la realidad. Muchas personas a estas cartas las considerarían motivo de codicia. Para mí, dejaron de serlo.

¿Qué significa para mí recibir esta carta? Significa que tengo trabajo, significa muerte, significa agonía, significa crimen. Muchas cosas traen consigo este papel, la mayoría horribles a cambio de un miserable sueldo que no compensa todo lo que tengo que vivir para ello. ¿Vivir? ¿Acabo de llamarle vivir? ¡Eso no es vida! ¡Eso es una miserable y pútrida mierda!

Sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción tengo? Ninguna, debo sobrevivir, debo ser más fuerte. ¿O no puedo ser más fuerte? ¡Oh, querida fortaleza, por qué huirás de mí! Además, si no cumplo mi deber, la culpa de no haberlo hecho me perseguirá hasta comerse mi espíritu de por sí roto. Más muerte, más agonía, más crimen.

A veces me pregunto, ¿por qué, Dios, por qué? ¿Por qué me has asignado esta tarea en el mundo? ¿Lo hago bien? ¿Es suficiente? ¿Cuándo podré dejarlo, cuándo podré estar contigo, en tu gloria? ¡Dime, dime cuándo mi imperfecta alma será digna de entrar en tu reino! ¡Dame la respuesta, te lo ruego, aunque sea una indirecta, aunque sea sin palabras! De lo contrario... podría morir en las garras de los seres que están en las tinieblas. Sé que no soy alguien digno de ello, pero una palabra suya bastaría para sanarme, para sanar toda herida hecha sobre mi espíritu.

Es su voluntad, es su voluntad, y aquí sigo esperando, esperando a la señal, esperando la bendita respuesta. Nada. Supuse que aún era un ser indigno de que se manifestara. Quizás siempre lo sería, siempre sería escoria indigna. Suspiré pesadamente. Siempre sería un criminal indigno en el cielo, y siempre sería un santo héroe en la tierra. 412, mi nombre de cazador, puede salvar al mundo mil veces. Puede vender su alma al mismo demonio con tal de rescatarlos a todos.

412 puede salvarte, puede salvarlos a todos. Pero a la única persona que 412 no puede salvar, soy yo.

Soy un criminal, no merezco ser héroe como tanto me han elogiado. ¿Señor, por qué no puedo complacerte? ¿Por qué tuve que convertirme en esto? ¡Y vieras cómo se burlan de mí! ¡Vieras sus felicitaciones hipócritas, vieras sus palabras halagadoras con carga irónica en cada letra!

_Felicidades, 412, eres un héroe. Felicidades, 412, has salvado vidas. Felicidades, 412, has resuelto el caso. Felicidades, 412, atrapaste al criminal. Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades..._

¡Y una mierda!

Cada que recibo mi maldita paga viene una asquerosa carta de felicitaciones, ¡no es más que burlarse de lo que he pasado! ¡O sí, 0 lo sabe, 0 se burla de mí, 0 es un jodido hipócrita! ¡Yo lo sé, lo sé perfectamente, sabe que yo debería estar tras las rejas o pudriéndome en un manicomio y aun así me llama héroe! ¡SE BURLA DE MÍ! ¡¿Quién más quiere burlarse de mí?! ¡Anda, mundo, hazlo! ¡Hazlo, búrlate de mí, búrlate! ¡¿Acaso no es gracioso?! ¡Yo también puedo reírme contigo! ¡Yo también puedo burlarme de ti, mundo! ¡Já, ja! ¡Mira, ya me estoy riendo, me río de ti!

Corrí a la puerta que daba con la terraza, la abrí y mirando la inmensidad de la ciudad, emití la carcajada más demencial y estridente que podría existir en este plano terrenal de la existencia. Retorcía mis manos, la carta seguramente estaría en el suelo de la habitación que acabo de abandonar. Me reí, me seguía riendo, y no podía pararlo. Quizás hasta la fecha seguiría riendo, si no fuera por mis limitaciones humanas. ¡No podía parar hasta que todo el mundo lo supiera, hasta que todo el mundo hubiese comprendido que yo me había burlado de todos!

Y sin embargo, seguía siendo insuficiente. Callé abruptamente. La hilaridad se había disipado totalmente, dejando con su ausencia el vacío de la ira. Ese enojo, ese sentimiento devorante, ese impulso desenfrenado tomó control de mi brazo izquierdo y deformó mi mano en un puño, que fue impactado en pocos segundos contra la pared. Generé un golpe seco, el dolor me invadió de inmediato, pero a su vez sentí que una ínfima parte de lo que había dentro de mí finalmente había salido.

Yo soy 412, y soy un héroe. Mi existencia está reducida a esto. Salvaré vidas aunque me cueste la mía. Asesinaré a cada criminal, a cada malvado de la tierra aunque eso implique asesinarme también.

Lo irónico, lo peor, lo estúpido, quizás todo a la vez, es que volvería a hacerlo, volvería a condenarme. Me agaché, tomé el sobre que dejé caer y lo abrí casi como con pereza, como si no quisiese hacerlo. Las letras están, como de costumbre, hechas por computadora en tinta negra, totalmente formales. Comencé a leer casi de inmediato.

_Estimado/a 412: _

_Antes que nada, se le felicita, ya que está a punto de pasar al nivel ocho. Esta vez, el caso que se le asignará, será el ya famoso TMNE (The __Massacre of the North Exterminators__). Como usted ya sabrá, este trágico suceso ha extinguido casi por completo a la población de Exterminadores del Norte, ha aterrorizado al mundo entero, ha ameritado una larga e inconclusa investigación por casi todos los cuerpos especializados de varios gobiernos del mundo, e incluso, ha logrado el autoexilio de los Exterminadores del Sur. Nadie ha logrado dar con el culpable. _

_Sin embargo, como recordará, nosotros tenemos acceso a información que todo gobierno sobre la tierra codiciaría tener. A pesar de que han pasado ya treinta años, sabemos que el culpable sigue vivo, y sigue acechando por ahí. La única pista que le proporcionaremos en este momento, será la ubicación del asesino: Airon, la tan conocida ciudad de los sobrenaturales. Vampiros, demonios, hadas, brujos, todos en un mismo lugar. Está peligrosamente cerca de la Ciudad de los Exterminadores, pero justo después de la masacre del 12 de Agosto del 1982 fue cuando comenzaron a prosperar y a llegar de todas partes del mundo. Para iniciar con el caso, vaya a Airon, espere nuestra segunda carta y encuéntrelo antes de que ocurra una tragedia más. El pago que se le dará cuando traiga la cabeza del causante de la masacre, será de: 90 mil millones de dólares. _

_Se espera su respuesta, recuerde que para mandarla debe de colocar una X en alguna de las dos opciones, recorte el talón y déjelo en el único bote de basura que hay en el callejón donde fue citado. Tiene veinticuatro horas. _

...

¡ERA IMPOSIBLE, DEBÍA DE SER UN ERROR!

Ese caso era demasiado peligroso para mí, tiene mucho renombre y título de imposible. ¡Era un error, no podría ir dirigido a mí! Releí, releí, releí una vez más. "Estimado/a 412", ahí lo dice claramente. No había error, no había ningún maldito error. La carta iba para mí. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué creería 0 que yo era capaz de resolver este caso? ¡Era muy bien sabido que el cazador que lo recibiera estaba condenado a muerte!

No tenía suficiente preparación para esto, ¡el causante de la masacre era un puto psicópata que no iba a tener piedad de mí! Aunque era mucho dinero, 900 mil millones, ¡oh, vamos, también sería una locura desperdiciar todo eso! Pero tampoco debía actuar por impulsos avariciosos. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, quizás veinticuatro horas no eran suficientes para analizar bien mis opciones. Dos opciones, dos opciones muy simples: sí o no. Sin embargo, lo complejo detrás de esas dos palabras, de esas dos miserables palabras, eran sus consecuencias.

Como me hubiese gustado, ¡me hubiese gustado muchísimo que 0 llegara, se riera en mi cara y dijera "todo es una broma"! Pero no, sabía que no era una broma. Ni siquiera 0 era capaz de bromear con algo así de serio. Ni siquiera él, ¡¿por qué no podía hacerlo?! ¡¿Por qué jamás llegó y dijo "es una broma para jugar con tus miserables sentimientos humanos"?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué jamás lo hizo?! ¡¿Por qué jamás se apareció?! ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué en primer lugar me envió esa maldita carta?!

Sentí el impulso de volver a salir a la terraza, necesitaba algo de aire. Sentía que mi propia alteración aumentó la temperatura de mi cuerpo. El viento gélido me trajo algo de paz, me tranquilizó bastante en pocos segundos. Suspiré, como si hubiese gritado demasiadas veces en mi interior y eso me hubiese desgastado la voz muda de mi alma. Miré las luces de los edificios, de los autos, las luces de la urbanidad nocturna. Como pequeños puntos brillantes, perdidos en la oscura e infinita inmensidad de la noche, hacían parecer que los límites entre el cielo y la tierra desaparecieron para dar cabida a un bello espectáculo. Tan lejano, tan imperturbable, tan pequeño a mis ojos.

Todos se veían tan pequeños, y a la vez, eran tan libres, y quizás yo era demasiado grande. Cuando todos son pequeños, los grandes deben cuidarlos. Como un hijo bastante menor y un padre o madre que debe ser responsable. El niño juega, ríe, rompe cosas y se divierte en la libertad que le permiten sus mayores, pero que a él le parece una libertad absoluta. Y el adulto debe estar ahí, observando que no se lastime, arreglando las cosas que ha roto, preocuparse de que no se ensucie. Y a la vez, no puede reírse como él, porque tantas cosas llenan su cabeza, que no puede disfrutar la simpleza con la cual el niño juega.

—Después de todo, en ser cazador, 412 lo hace mejor... —susurré, caminando de nuevo dentro de la habitación. Dejé abierta la puerta transparente que daba con la terraza, para sentir el aire frío. Supuse que aquella oración suelta era completamente acorde a la metáfora que había hilado en mi mente, ya que soy una madre preocupada y llorona que no hace más que vigilar a lo lejos a su pequeño, pero jamás juega ni ríe con él, sólo velándolo. Soy la peor madre, pero el mejor guardián. Me di cuenta de lo que dije, medité unos momentos y pensé, _"¿después de esa rima, qué vendría?" _

¿Salvador? ¿Amor? ¿Dolor?

—En ser cazador, 412 lo hace mejor. En su anónimo ser, no existe el temor... —sí, eso había quedado bien. Me parecía acorde a mi situación, me parecía que quedaba perfecto. La inspiración comenzó a embriagarme, los impulsos de la melancolía me obligaban a hacerlo, el profesionalismo que me caracterizaba se había ido y quedaron las sombras de mis sentimientos hacia mi trabajo, sentimientos que quizás los versos podrían albergar de forma apropiada.

—En poco tiempo atrapó al criminal, ¡no hay caso en el que pueda fallar! —Comencé a declamar, dejándome llevar por la pasión del momento, la hilaridad del tragicómico momento estalló en mi voz que deseaba fervientemente plasmar en dolorosas frases lo que llevaba dentro —A 412 no le importa su alma _vender,_ ¡pues a que nadie le puede vencer!

Me reí levemente, me reí mucho. Quizás del patético gesto de locura que deformaba mi rostro, quizás de mis ojos escapaba la maldad que alberga mi alma en forma de sombras coloreando mis globos oculares, mi iris estaba cambiando al horrible rojo que jamás debe habitar mi mirada. El espejo me reflejaba una imagen desastrosa. Mi cabello blanco, antinatural como mi persona, mi piel más digna de ser fantasmal que ser terrenal. Mi único ojo es el derecho, el cual está teñido de todo el color que me falta en el resto del cuerpo, de un negro que a veces se hace lucir como si de cuencas vacías se tratasen. Sin embargo, no, ahora estaba ese maldito ojo tiñéndose de lo que no debía, de lo malvado, de lo infernal, de lo que no debería de ser real.

Y sin embargo, seguía riendo. Riendo, llorando, agonizando. ¿Qué diferencia había? Sólo había un completo desorden en mi cabeza, los pensamientos estaban inconexos, inconclusos y difusos, como algo que funciona completamente mal, y quizás, esté por estropearse. Los hilos de mi cordura temblaban y se retorcían, temerosos a romperse, temerosos a liberar todo lo que en mí reside —. ¡Y como a la especie humana no pertenezco, no soy lo que parezco! ¡Del poder sobrenatural no carezco!

—¡Y como por dentro mi corazón está muerto, puedo sacarlo de mi pecho y de su ausencia hacer un cuerpo deshecho! ¡No hay humano ni ser infernal, que de la justicia pueda escapar! ¡Y así será en la Italia, en la Francia, en la Inglaterra y hasta donde la existencia se cierra!

Y todo se fue, la llama de mi viva inspiración se apagó. Quedó el vacío que llena mi supuesta existencia, el frío de la soledad que me aísla de una sociedad que reside en un mundo de artificiosas superficialidades, tan banales y tan dichosas, quedó el reflejo de lo que pudo ser mi vida y lo que jamás será. Me invadieron ganas de liberarlo todo a través de las lágrimas, pero me contuve. Era un cruel cazador, no debía llorar. No debía dejarme vencer por mi vulnerabilidad mundana, no podía dejar que la estela de imposibles delatara mis ilusiones enterradas en el lúgubre cementerio lleno de sombríos fantasmas.

Mi rostro aún estaba paralizado en el horrible gesto demente que conformaba mi sonrisa, mi malvado ojo seguía con aquella apariencia más digna de demonios, y rápidamente borré todo rastro de locura en mi cara. Ese ojo, ese maldito ojo seguía insistiendo en recordarme lo que soy, me sentía con una enorme fatiga, como si mi espíritu estuviese vacío, y a la vez, tan pesado. Tan pesado que en el mar de almas me hundía por mi propio peso. Aún quedaban las cenizas de mi inspiración apagada, tanto que me permití decir algo más —Cada caso, trae agonía y muerte, y yo aún no soy los suficientemente fuerte. Ser cazador no es buena suerte.

Una vez más quería dejarme vencer por mi lado humano, una vez más quise pertenecer a los pequeños, de nuevo quise ser débil y dejarme derrotar por mi cuerpo terrenal y llorar —Dentro de mí hay un alma rota y vacía, a la cual condené a la constante agonía. Riqueza, alabanza, poder y honor, no necesito más, no me quitarán el dolor.

Y finalmente mi cuerpo físico, mundano y lleno de vulnerabilidades y limitaciones humanas, fue derrotado. La amargura, la tristeza, el dolor, la ira, todo eso y seguramente más fueron reducidos a una miserable lágrima. La frustración embruteció mi mente, la ira me estaba jodiendo la sangre hasta que quedó revuelta como el mar en pleno huracán.

Volví a verme en el espejo, el cual me ofrecía una patética vista. Mi ojo volvió a su normalidad, acorde a mi mundana inexistencia. El calor de la habitación escapó de la ventana, el hielo de mis manos las había adormecido. Me acerqué a cerrarla, y de inmediato sentí algo que había picado mi cuello, como si de una abeja se tratase. Comencé a alterarme, me quité el dardo de inmediato. Ya era tarde, tenía veneno circulando por mi sangre. Potente, muy potente, seguramente me quedarían menos de tres minutos de vida. ¡Pero qué imbécil, pero qué idiota! Dejando la ventana abierta, gritando sus dolores en versos que delatan su identidad. Seguramente, aquel que arrojó el dardo había dado con mi ubicación, mas no sabía realmente quién de todas las personas en este lugar era yo, y al final terminé por delatarme.

Vi bajo el edificio, y vi una oscura figura que comenzaba a correr rápidamente. La ventana hacia mi alma volvió a oscurecerse, volvió a tomar esa infernal y horrible apariencia. Comencé a sentir bastante adrenalina, mi alteración aumentaba a cada momento más. Hasta que explotó.

No soy capaz de recordar muy bien lo que sucedió en esos momentos. Soy una persona muy precavida, sin embargo los venenos son muy poco comunes para tratar de matarme, precisamente por los minutos que tarda en hacer efecto. Supongo que aquella bestia se encargó de la sustancia tóxica y la eliminó lo más rápido posible, antes de que destruyera por dentro mi cuerpo. Recuerdo escenas fugaces y borrosas, que quizás sean irreales. Mi mente está fragmentada, mis dispersos y mi alma seguramente destruida. La sangre que cubría mi rostro así lo anunciaba, así daba aviso que había perdido la razón. Lo que está roto, debe ser socialmente abandonado.

Recuerdo ver a aquel sujeto, de cabello negro y largo, atado en una cola de caballo en su nuca; ojos pequeños y oscuros, mirándome con una extraña mezcla de ira, confusión y miedo, como si sus planes no hubiesen resultado y le hacía sentirse extrañado por el origen de su error, enojado por su fallo y temeroso por su vida; esa ropa negra, perfecta para disfrazarse de oscuridad y mezclarse en las sombras para acechar a su presa. Eso conformó a aquél que trató de matarme.

¿Sabes una cosa? Nada puede desaparecer simplemente de un cuerpo, en especial una sustancia tan tóxica como aquella. No, no puede. Sin embargo, ese demonio es listo, demasiado listo. Puedo recordar ese momento, ese momento en que lo acorralé, ese momento en que estaba tan lleno de heridas que no podía moverse en su propio charco de sangre. Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

—Jodida prostituta... —escupió el insulto, jadeante de correr de mí y como costándole mantenerse con vida. En sus ojos residía el miedo, pero en el resto de su cuerpo y de su gesto no había señal de su existencia. El yo malvado sabía que el veneno cumpliría su función si no se apresuraba a hacerlo.

Tomó su cuello entre sus garras hostiles, como hechas para matar. Sus dientes que más no se pueden afilar mostraban una cruel sonrisa. Medio minuto, un miserable medio minuto fue todo lo necesario. Y listo, el veneno con el cual el asesino pretendía matar, fue su condena a muerte. La transferencia se había completado.

—Soy un ser piadoso, ese veneno ha cambiado la estructura que antes tenía. Antes de que sientas la horrible agonía, ya estarás muerto y tu cuerpo se descompondrá hasta que desaparezca. Nadie se enterará de que alguna vez estuviste ahí.

Lo que sucedió con el que intentó ser mi asesino, es algo que no necesita ser adivinado.


End file.
